Trakeena
Trakeena is the primary antagonist of Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, where she is portrayed by Amy Miller. When the character reappears in Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, she is portrayed by Jennifer Burns due to Amy Miller walking off due to disagreements. Biography Lost Galaxy Trakeena was born the daughter of the galactic tyrant Scorpius and an unknown female, though her mother seemed to have been a human as she speaks highly of her human beauty in spite of her insectoid features. Scorpius considered Trakeena to be the evil princess of his alien army and spared no expense to spoil and protect her, but she did not like being treated as a child and would frequently sneak away with her father's generals in efforts to prove herself as a warrior despite his disapproval. In one such case, the general Treacheron had allowed Trakeena to come with him, but when confronted by Scorpius, he claimed that Trakeena had followed him to battle just to save his own neck. Upset at being sold out, and with help from Impostra, Trakeena convinced Scorpius that Treacheron was a traitor and had him locked up. Their feud continued as Treacheron tricked Trakeena into searching for a silver goblet just so he could ambush her once he was free from his cell. She was saved only thanks to the intervention of the Galaxy Rangers. Eventually, Trakeena learned that Scorpius wished for her to enter the cocoon and become an insect with great powers like him. Not wanting to lose her mortal beauty the transformation would cause, Trakeena fled to the planet Onyx when he tried to force her. As she wandered into the tavern and found that her prestige did her no good in facing the ruthless patrons, Trakeena met Villamax and his aide Kegler. Villamax offered to train her to be a great warrior and taught her swordplay and martial arts. In time, Trakeena became a truly incredible fighter, and later introduced her newfound strength to the tavern when they tried to give her trouble again. Trakeena's personal victory became dashed when word reached her that Scorpius was dying, for he had been manipulated by his new general Deviot to attack the Galaxy Rangers and had been gravely wounded in the battle. She returned to the Scorpion Stinger to be with her father in his last moments and to apologize for running away. As Scorpius died, he willed that everything he had was now in Trakeena's hands, and his remaining power was sealed in an ornate staff for her own use. As to the cocoon, Trakeena put it in storage as she felt she didn't need it, but also wanted to keep it around just in case. Now with all of her father's resources at her command, Trakeena began focusing her vengeance on Terra Venture and the Galaxy Rangers. Deviot told her that Scorpius was destroyed by Leo Corbett, the Red Galaxy Ranger. She would later capture and face off against him in a one-on-one sword duel, but would lose the chance to exact her vengeance when they were both attacked by Deviot's assassins Teksa and Kubak. Trakeena killed Teksa with ease and left Kubak to the Rangers, promising to destroy them for the death of her father. She would continue to attack Terra Venture multiple times, and at one point had the Psycho Rangers restored only for them to be destroyed by the combined might of the Galaxy and Space Rangers. When Terra Venture was pulled into the Lost Galaxy by Deviot, Trakeena was unwilling to follow, fearful of being unable to escape. When the colony emerged some time later, Trakeena destroyed the ship of Captain Mutiny, who was pursuing it as a show of her power over the galaxy. When Deviot returned to Trakeena (having escaped the destruction of the castle) and claimed to have been forced into slavery by Captain Mutiny, she refused to believe him as she now knew he was plotting against her. Fleeing for his life, Deviot attempted to enter the cocoon but didn't make it before Villamax caught up. In desperation, he grabbed Trakeena and dragged her into the cocoon with him, causing them to fuse into a single being. Trakeena would emerge alone, her body now bearing some of Deviot's armor, but the fusion also made her as ruthless and evil as he had been. Trakeena launched a full-scale assault on Terra Venture by arming her Stingwingers with suicide bombs to destroy the colony. Though she succeeded in bringing Terra Venture down and destroyed the Stratoforce and Centaurus Megazords at the cost of her entire army, this wasn't enough as she wanted the entire population of Terra Venture to suffer. This didn't sit well with Villamax, who had simply sworn to help her destroy the Power Rangers, and things came to a head when she was ready to destroy the escape shuttles carrying Terra Venture's population. When Villamax refused to destroy the shuttles and laid down his sword, Trakeena mercilessly killed him. However, this had bought enough time for the Astro Megaship to catch up and protect the shuttles. Trakeena used the Scorpion Stinger's pincers to attack the Astro Megaship, forcing the Rangers to self-destruct it. As a result, the Scorpion Stinger was sent crashing down to the nearby moon where it was destroyed, and Trakeena was badly injured. With her father's words echoing through her mind, she entered the cocoon and mutated into a green, humanoid muscular insect with immense powers. She powered up Terra Venture's remains and attempted to drop the wreckage on the colonized planet, and at the same time was able to fight off all five Galaxy Rangers. In the end, Trakeena was seemingly destroyed by Leo's Battlizer when he fired his weapon at point-blank range. Lightspeed Rescue In Lightspeed Rescue's Trakeena's Revenge, it was revealed that she had survived and managed to return to her human form. However, the kamikaze attack from the Battilzer had left Trakeena horribly scarred; donning a mask, she vowed to make the Galaxy Rangers pay for taking her mortal beauty. Deciding to destroy their home world as payback, Trakeena headed to Earth. Keeping herself in secret, she employed Triskull to capture humans from Mariner Bay, intending to use their life energy to restore her back into her insectoid form so she could regain her great powers. Triskull claimed to the demons of Skull Cavern that he would give the energy to them so they could restore the body of their leader, Queen Bansheera, to its proper form. Trakeena wasn't concerned by the demons, knowing that at full power she could easily destroy Olympius and Queen Bansheera. Things proceeded well, with Trakeena hiding in a secret thirteenth floor of an office building, while Triskull captured humans for her purpose. Unfortunately, her actions soon caught the attention of Lightspeed Rescue, who teamed up with the Galaxy Rangers to foil her. Making matters worse, Olympius, aware of Triskull's betrayal, decided to destroy both him and Trakeena along with the Rangers. To do so, he created a dagger covered with poison stronger than that of ten taipans. As Olympius and his forces battled the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers, he thought that it would be more efficient to let Trakeena destroy them than himself. Taking advantage of having both sides fighting, Trakeena strapped herself into the machine and began siphoning the life energy to return to her insectoid form. However, Olympius decided to "let Trakeena have her wish" to mutate, tossing the dagger into the room. It tainted the life energy, causing Trakeena to lose control of the mutation process; becoming energy, she flew into the city and became a giant purple monstrosity. Olympius left satisfied, knowing that one of his enemies would be destroyed, if not both. The Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers teamed up to battle her. Despite the help of the Galactabeasts, the Galaxy and Lightspeed Rangers were unable to stop her until the Omega Megazord became infused with the Lights of Orion. Trakeena was then destroyed forever. Legacy of Power Trakeena was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Video game appearances Power Rangers: Super Legends Trakeena appeared in Power Rangers: Super Legends as one of the many antagonists. She was in her green battle armor in the Playstation 2 and PC versions while in the Nintendo DS version she was in her original form, and sent her henchmen to fight against the Rangers. She attempted to destroy Terra Venture. After being defeated by Leo for the first time, she decided to destroy Terra Venture's power core. Leo managed to stop her again, but Trakeena then grew bigger and challenged the Galaxy Megazord, but was defeated. Power Rangers Legends Trakeena appeared in Power Rangers Legends as one of the three main antagonists (alongside Lord Zedd and Master Xandred). She was in her original form, but wielded her powerful staff which she used to attack the Rangers. She sent her Stingwingers and even Villamax to fight the Rangers, but after they were all defeated she attacked them herself. However, Trakeena was defeated. Power Rangers Legacy Wars Trakeena is among the villains who feature in Power Rangers Legacy Wars. According to her in-game profile, her mother is an unknown human female, though the canonicity of the game's information is not known. Personality When we are first introduced to Trakeena in the series, she appears to be a young woman bent on trying to prove herself to her father and rule by his side. She would tag along with Scorpius' generals and bully them just because she could. Trakeena is the Princess of Scorpius' army and as such, she is pampered and spoiled by her father. She throws around her father's name in order to threaten Scorpius' generals (though this doesn't work as well on Onyx). She is also cunning and very manipulative. She was easily able to bend Furio to her will and convince her father that Treacheron, who is a very loyal general to Scorpius, is a traitor. Trakeena was incredibly vain and proud. On one occasion, she had the monster Crumummy steal the beauty from all the female inhabitants of Terra Venture, because she hated the thought that they might be those more beautiful than herself. When faced with the possibility of losing her beauty to become as powerful as her father, Trakeena ran away. Trakeena is power hungry, like her father. After becoming queen, Trakeena sits upon her throne trying to find new ways to destroy the Rangers in order to conquer and rule the universe. She quickly destroyed Captain Mutiny after he arrived in her galaxy to preserve her position as ruler of the universe. Trakeena was later forcefully fused with Deviot inside the cocoon and Deviot's wicked nature completely consumed Trakeena. Trakeena was the dominant personality, but Deviot's wicked nature warped her mind and she lost all restraints. She became focused purely on wreaking havoc and destruction. Her thirst for destruction took her evil to a whole new level. Powers & Abilities Due to her spoiled and sheltered upbringing, Trakeena initially lacked any proper physical or combat capabilities, and could be easily dominated, even by a small group of Stingwingers. In Heir to the Throne, she was shown to be so physically weak that she couldn't even break a glass bottle against a table. In spite of this, she did possess a few basic abilities. She could teleport like many of Scorpius' servants and wielded a staff that allowed her to fire low-level energy blasts (though it was lost on Onyx). For protection, Trakeena could form armor on her body to cover her completely, though this was rarely used. After running away from her father, who tried to forcefully turn her into an insect, she met Villamax, a powerful and highly skilled warrior, who trained her extensively in unarmed combat and swordsmanship, up to the point where she bested him in a training session. After the death of Scorpius, he passed down his powers to her, sealed within a staff near-identical to Trakeena's original one that could also transform into a sword for hand-to-hand combat. With her enhanced powers and new fighting skills, Trakeena quickly became more powerful and dangerous than her father. She could best the Rangers on more than one occasion, at one point defeating both Leo Corbett and Karone (the former warlord Astronema) in single combat with little difficulty. While initially refusing to enter the cocoon, Trakeena kept it in case she ever needed to use its powers. The first time it was used, she was thrown inside with Deviot, merging with him and gaining portions of his armor but losing her sanity in the process. The second time it was used, she was transformed into a full insectoid creature and reached what is presumed to be the pinnacle of her powers. Her physical capabilities were increased to the point where she could easily outmatch and overpower the Rangers and catch a full powered blast from their enhanced Quasar Launchers with her bare hands and throw it back at them, she could also jump from a several stories high skyscrapper and land cracking the ground with her feet with no injury to herself, a testament of her fortitude. Her endurance was also noteworthy as she managed to barely survive a point blank, full power laser barrage from Leo's Battlizer. Likewise, her mystical- and energy-based powers also grew. She was able to restore energy to the destroyed Terra Venture colony and have it fly again, and she could fire lightning bolts and energy blasts with much more power. She also used her teleportation abilities much more freely to evade the Rangers attacks on several occasions. According to Queen Bansheera, Trakeena's overall power in her insect form surpasses that of a Star Power-enhanced Olympius. After her final battle with the Rangers, Trakeena lost her insect form and powers. While attempting to regain them, using a special machine and the life energy of several kidnapped people, Olympius used a poisoned dagger to corrupt the stored energy and instead she was transformed into a demon-like monster. In this final form, she had enough power to not only cause massive destruction to the city, but was able to overwhelm the Omega Megazord and Galaxy Megazord with relative ease and take their combined finishing moves and only be momentarily stunned. It took the Omega Megazord empowered with the Lights of Orion to finally defeat her. In Power Rangers: Super Legends, Trakeena is shown to have the ability to emit lightning energy from her fingertips and can change her size at will. In Power Rangers Legends, Trakeena uses her staff to emit electrical charges at the Rangers and is shown to be quite agile. Notes *Trakeena was the first humanoid villain shown to be killed in the series (but only after mutating into her giant monster form). All previous humanoid villains (Rita, Divatox, Astronema etc.) were purified of their evil or had their fate not revealed (Mama D, Scorpina). *Amy Miller would later marry Reggie Rolle, the actor who played Damon Henderson the Green Galaxy Ranger. *Miller was originally supposed to reprise the role in Lightspeed Rescue. She initially accepted, but was dissatisfied over the fact that the Lost Galaxy cast were receiving less screen-time than a child guest-actress. When Saban attempted to cut hers and Danny Slavin's salary, Miller walked off prior to shooting first unit work. Jennifer Burns replaced her, and the change explains why Trakeena has an armor plate covering most of her face. *Though Scorpius is her father it is unknown who Trakeena's mother was. This makes her similar to Nadira, Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto, as their mothers were never revealed either. *Her name was inspired by, and is an altered spelling of the trichina worm, a species that causes the disease trichinosis. Appearances * Power Rangers Lost Galaxy **Episode 3: Race to the Rescue **Episode 4: Rookie in Red **Episode 5: Homesick **Episode 6: The Lights of Orion **Episode 7: Double Duty **Episode 8: The Blue Crush **Episode 9: The Magna Defender **Episode 10: The Sunflower Search **Episode 11: Silent Sleep **Episode 13: Orion Returns **Episode 14: Shark Attack **Episode 15: Redemption Day **Episode 16: Destined for Greatness **Episode 17: Stolen Beauty **Episode 21: Heir to the Throne **Episode 22: An Evil Game **Episode 23: Memories of Mirinoi **Episode 24: Green Courage **Episode 25: Blue to the Test **Episode 26: Mean Wheels Mantis **Episode 27: Loyax' Last Battle **Episode 28: A Red Romance **Episode 29: The Chameliac Warrior **Episode 30: To The Tenth Power **Episode 31: The Power of Pink **Episode 32: Protect the Quasar Saber **Episode 33: Facing the Past **Episode 34: Turn Up the Volume **Episode 36: Beware the Mutiny **Episode 38: Until Sunset **Episode 42: Escape the Lost Galaxy **Episode 43: Journey's End, Part 1 **Episode 44: Journey's End, Part 2 **Episode 45: Journey's End, Part 3 * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Episode 29: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 1 **Episode 30: Trakeena's Revenge, Part 2 * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power }} See Also (Role and Final Boss) (Main Female Antagonist) (Final Form) *The Cocoon References Category:PR Villains Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Scorpius and Trakeena's Army Category:Main PR Villains Category:Final PR Villains Category:Insects Category:Traitors Category:Traitors in Power Rangers Category:Deceased PR Villains